<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorrow from Lady Death by thatoneerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797017">Sorrow from Lady Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneerin/pseuds/thatoneerin'>thatoneerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneerin/pseuds/thatoneerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knelt down towards the body of the boy she had known all too well. And he was only that. A boy. A child</p><p>Saying she was pissed off was a massive understatement</p><p> </p><p>(Idea of Mumza being Death of the DSMP server from 'resonating-kitty' on tumblr)<br/>(Kristin (Mumza) is basically the overseer of the DSMP and knows what's going on 24/7, but isn't allowed to actually be with everyone else. Only when they die on their last life is she allowed back on the mortal plane to collect their soul to go into the afterlife with her. I'm still working on the lore of this myself, but I love this headcanon so much it honestly may be unhealthy. With that said, I may change and add some stuff as I write this fic and publish the parts. I'll often think of something good to write in the fic after I publish it, so I apologize if that happens often-)<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kristin had only had to collect the souls of two people after their last life was taken from them. </p><p>First was the soul of the infamous dictator of "Manburg" himself, Jschlatt. From what she had seen from him in his life, she wasn't all that fond of him, and think he got what he deserved. But once he had settled into the afterlife and they had a chance to talk, he grew on her like a fungus. Aka, they are best mates, but she berates him constantly about the shitty things he did </p><p>The second was from her angel's son, Wilbur. Who which she had witnessed spiral in madness, yet she couldn't do anything about it. She knew it was only a matter of time before she finally got to meet him, but she had never expected to see her own angel holding the sword that was used to kill his son.</p><p> </p><p>Kristin had been keeping an eye on one specific person on the Overworld for a long while. One <em>very</em> dangerous person who would stop at nothing for power over others. </p><p>Unluckily for her, she knew him very well. After all, he was her brother. Allbeit, she hated his guts. She tried to explain to XD just how dangerous Dream was to the mortals, but he just shrugged her off, saying "What do the lives of some mortals mean?" Safe to say, her and XD have been on rocky grounds for a few centuries </p><p>But only had recent events made her almost go on a god damn rampage. Tommy had been locked up with Dream in his prison cell. She knew this was bad news if she ever knew the word, but only when she had felt the sinking feeling in her stomach she got for Schlatt or Wilbur's final deaths that she knew her worst nightmare had come true</p><p>She had been keeping a close eye on the two for the day or two they had been locked up together. They fought and fought and fought, and what could she do about it? Absolutely nothing. She shook in rage at the thought that she was so powerless. She wanted to get Tommy out of the prison, to take Dream back to the underworld with her with her own bare hands. She was a god, and yet was so powerless</p><p>Kristin had managed to catch one of the worst fights they had. She stood outside in her flower garden and looked down at the white and blue portal that allowed her to see through the eyes of whomever she wished. She was currently looking through the eyes of Tommy. She listened to the two bicker on and on, until it got violent. She started shaking again, her eyes glued to the portal.</p><p>She had a feeling the worst is about to happen</p><p>"I don't think this revive book is real" Tommy scoffed "I've seen Schlatt's grave, his grave is real, his corpse is there!"</p><p>She bit on her lower lip, just hoping and hoping that her intuition is wrong</p><p>"Okay, well why don't you go and see him?" </p><p>"He can't!-"</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, she heard Tommy's pleads for Dream to stop as he grabbed Tommy by the hair and slammed it on the obsidian wall. He let go of Tommy and his body went limp, slumping up against the wall</p><p>And just like that, the portal went back to its original shade of blue</p><p>Kristin fell back landing in the grass, tears falling from her face. She felt that sinking feeling in her stomach</p><p>"Oh god. Oh- oh my god" Her breath was shaking and she felt a sob threatening to rip out of her throat. She was breathing hard now, griping onto her sleeves</p><p>"God damn it!" She slammed her fist into the ground "What the fuck was that?! Why would he?-"</p><p>She ran her fingers through her hair, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.</p><p>Her breathing calmed a bit after a few minutes, just enough for her to collect her thoughts and stand up slowly, walking over to the portal. She looked down at it and almost fell on her ass for the second time that day. Instead of it being blue as it was before,</p><p>It was lime green</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was it</p><p>That was the straw that broke the camels back</p><p> </p><p>Kristin starred into the lime green abyss, furious at her younger brother</p><p>"What the hell was he thinking?!" She took a few steps back away from the portal "I mean- What could have possessed him to do that?" She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to even grasp her younger brother's thought process </p><p>She sighed in defeat after just thinking for a few minutes and looked back to the portal in despair</p><p>"I can't leave Tommy waiting" She walked up to the portal again, stepping onto the quartz rim of it. Along with obtaining Tommy's soul, she's got a few choice words for her dear old brother</p><p>Looking down into the dark cyan depths of the portal, she took a deep breath and stepped in</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was obsidian, a lot of it. The second thing was her brother, sitting on the back wall of the prison cell, with Tommy's head laying on one of his legs</p><p>He seemed to notice her too, as he looked up and  smiled his signature smirk at her "Sister! I wondered when you were going to get here"</p><p>"Do <em>not </em>talk to me like you know I'm not pissed off at you, Clay"</p><p>"Oh, we're pulling out the first names now?"</p><p>She sighed in anger and rubbed the bridge of her nose</p><p>"Clay, you have fucked up big time, do you understand that? Before when you fucked up time and time again, you had it going for you that I wasn't able to come to the mortal plain, but now" She started walking towards him, looking down on him more as she got closer "You fucked up so royaly, that you get the pleasure of dealing with me, <em>brother</em>" She sneered her last word, an obvious look of disgust on her face, bending down so that thier faces were probably closer than comfort</p><p>"And now how do you suggest that I've fucked up this time, sis?"</p><p>Kristin straighted her back and scoffed</p><p>"How?! Well, let me pull out my mile long list, brother! You manipulated and truamatized a child for no other good reason than you were <em>bored</em>, and you eventually got him stuck in here with you until you both went mad, and <em>you </em>killed him in cold blood" </p><p>As she listed off her brother's misdeeds, she counted them on her fingers, progressively getting more and more angry as she went on</p><p>"And that is just <em>barely</em> scratching the surface of what you have done to this poor child!" She gestured to Tommy's body, still lying lifeless on Dream's leg</p><p>"But sis, the thing is, he isn't just a poor child. He's done many things that's guaranteed this ending for him"</p><p>"Clay, he is a child! He's just barely 17!"</p><p>"That doesn't give him any excuse, Kristin! He deserved this!-"</p><p>"No one deserves to be stuck in a cell for who knows how long with thier past abuser, with said abuser beating them to death over a petty argument!" She stood up straighter then sighed, turning back to Clay with a blank, almost angry, expression</p><p>"Just let me take the boy to his afterlife. Let me take him to some sort of piece, one he can't get anymore in the mortal plain, even if he were alive" She shot a death glare to Dream at her last words</p><p>Dream shrugged</p><p>"Go ahead. I have no use for him, as of now"</p><p>Kristin walked closer to him then paused "What do you mean 'as of now' brother? What are you planning to do?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing you need to be concerned with" He smiled up at her</p><p>"If it does with the death of this boy, it is absolutely something I should be concerned with. What are you planning to do, Clay?" Her eyes bore into him, yet he looked unfazed</p><p>"...You'll see, sister. In due time" He smiled again, his smirk now boring into her "Now get him to where he belongs" He snarled, his demeanor changing completely </p><p>She sighed, knowing that she couldn't stay here forever and bicker with her brother while Tommy lay in his state </p><p>She moved to Tommy's body, picking it up and moving it off of Dream and onto the Obsidian floor in front of him. Dream looked like he had no interest in what was going on infront of him. Kristin knew he had seen her collect souls a million times before, so it was nothing new to him or her</p><p>She placed her hands gently above his heart and on his stomach, closing her eyes</p><p>Not a moment later, Tommy's body started glowing a faint orange. Kristin's hair and clothes became weightless, floating in place for the second Tommy's body was in that state</p><p>After about five seconds, Tommy's body stopped glowing, and Kristin pulled her hands away, cupping them under a dull glowing red orb. Tommy's body seemed even more colorless afterwards</p><p>She looked at the orb, gloom clouding her face. He was so tired, he put up no fight while she was retrieving his soul. Normally souls would put up some kind of fight, not wanting to be dead just yet. But... nothing came from him.</p><p>She held the orb close to her chest, looking back up at Dream</p><p>"I hope your happy, Brother"</p><p>She stood, making sure the fragile soul in her hands was protected, before turning away from Dream and summoned her portal once again, before stepping back into it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOOO I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER TWO OF THIS THING!!!! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hah, cliffhanger for you fuckers :D<br/>Okay, I'll be honest, this is the first time in a long time that I've written a fanfiction. So, don't be afraid to tell me it's shit and give me critiques on my writing. Cool? Cool<br/>And lemme know if you actually want a second chapter to this, because like I said before, I really really love this headcanon and have a bunch of ideas for it<br/>Anyway, Imma go to sleep at it is 1:30 am for me<br/>Love y'all :] &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>